Rubber Hose Battle Royale
Intro NO RESEARCH JUST BLOODSHED! LET’S START OUR FIGHT! Combatants * Mickey Mouse * Bendy the Ink Demon * Felix the Cat * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Cuphead * Mugman * Pinkie Pie * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson * Spongebob Pre-Fight Location: Elmore In the Streets Gumball was rambling about how he was the greatest cartoon character and stuff to Darwin who was annoyed. We then see Felix bumped into Gumball making him drop his wallet into the sewage drain. Angered Gumball yelled at Felix “WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING LOSER!” Felix was offend and said “I’m not a loser bootleg Rocko!” Darwin jumped in and said “You’re not nice!” Suddenly Mickey bumped into them and yelled “BAAAAAAHH CATS!” He punched Gumball and Felix. Darwin tried to slap Mickey but slapped Cuphead his head started spinning. Mugman fired his charge shot at Darwin who ducks and it hit Bendy. Bendy slowly turned his head then his body. Oswald came behind Mickey and pulled his remote “Mickey are you okay?” Mickey responded “Yeah let’s take these guys down!” Suddenly Pinkie Pie flew in via her cannon and said “Don’t forget about me!” Spongebob suddenly appeared after Plankton used a machine to teleport him their. He thought everyone was robots so he did a battle cry. Everyone sighed and readied for battle. FIGHT!! Oswald jumped at Mugman and shocked him. Mugman then fired a shot knocking his thing Form his hand. Cuphead began firing at Spongebob who blocked them with his spatula. Mickey grabbed Pinkie and threw her into a wall. Darwin slapped Felix Who used Gumball as a Shield. Bendy grabbed Darwin and slammed him it k the ground. Pinkie charged at Spongebob Who jumped On her. Mugman fired a shot at Mickey Who used his Keyblade to slice them. Felix grabbed Bendy by his arm. Bendy grabbed his tail and yanked on it. Pinkie launched Spongebob away. Spongebob then stabbed Pinkie in hear back. He then did a huge blast with his guitar burning Pinkie. Mugman fired his charge shot at the barley alive Pinky Who exploded. Mickey grabbed Cuphead and threw him back. He then sliced Cuphead Who parried and slapped Mickey’s face. Oswald grabbed Felix and used his ears to punch Felix. Cuphead saw Bendy grab Gumball and slam him into the ground. Darwin ran at Felix Who used his sword to stab Darwin killing him. Gumball yelled in pain and ran at Felix. Suddenly he was kicked away by Cuphead. Gumball then crashed into a building and rubble fell on him he was stuck! Mugman then aimed his finger between Gumball’s eyes and began charging a charge shot. BAAAANG! Gumball‘s Head has a huge hole in it and his body slumped to the ground. His soul contract appears and Cuphead rips it apart erasing Gumball from existence. Spongebob screeched and began slicing Cuphead. Cuphead took the chance to use his special art causing him to puff up and all the milk came out. “BAHAHHAHAHA THAT TICKLED!” Spongebob grabbed his foe Felix and threw him into the distance, “I got you a gift!” He threw a present which landed in Felix’s lap “A gift for me Aww...” He Opened it showing a bomb. “Ohh no..” KAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spongebob put on shades and looked away. He chuckled until Felix came back in his super form and punched Spongebob so hard he exploded. “GAAAAH!” Felix was suddenly shocked and fell on his face by Oswald. “Gotcha!” Mickey Fan behind Cup and kicked his back then sliced his back a bit. CupHead then fired a bunch of shoots at Mickey Who dodged them all. Mugman kicked Oswald who fell back. Oswald used His ears to punch Mugman so hard his head flies off with his body. Mickey saw Cuphead angrily run at Oswald. Mickey came behind Cuphead and punched him so hard the same thing happened to him. Mickey then saw Bendy grab Oswald and knock him out with a smack to the head. “Time to finish this demon!” Bendy said “Agreed I’ll be the new star!” Bendy grabbed Mickey and threw him into the ground. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Cartoons Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle Royales Category:'Cartoon Network vs Disney' Themed DBX Fights Category:'Disney VS Nickelodeon' themed DBXs Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nickelodeon